Just Two Steps Away
by Saiha Phantom
Summary: As the Title is saying "Just Two Steps Far", Yup, here is it, Sam and Danny were best friends and suddenly everything changed when they were little, Sam went abroad with her parents and After twelve years, They meet again but didn't recognize. ...A deceiving story.


_**Just two steps far**_

 _Summary: As the Title is saying "Just Two Steps Far", Yup, here is it, Sam and Danny were best friends and suddenly everything changed when they were little, Sam went abroad with her parents and After twelve years, They meet again but didn't recognize._

 **Note: I faced so many difficulties to write this story, It took too much time to get information about Taxi driver and passenger, Well, Now I came up with the first chapter of this story, I heartily wish that you like.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Danny s Pov:**

"Oh, Come on!" I was at the airport, staring here and there, waiting for the passengers to came and save my day, making music by my fingers on the steering wheel and humming, half and an hour later when nobody came so I decided to move.

"Let's go, Daniel, You'll get nothing here" As I start my taxi and grab the steering wheel, I heard the door of the back seat suddenly opened and the thung sound when somebody shut the door, A beautiful fragrance of vanilla filled the taxi all of a sudden, I look in the rear view mirror it was a woman who rushed in and told me to move, I look at my wrist watch, It was ten in the morning, I sigh deeply and smile but confused, She said move but where? I glance her in the rear view mirror, I open my mouth to ask but to see her face I can tell that she's nerves.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, Do you have any luggage?" I asked gently but she didn't answer, I felt like she didn't even hear, I think, I shouldn't ask now, I wait for her respond and I try to figure out what she's thinking that she forget to tell the important thing but then she caught me staring her behind those sunglasses.

"What are you waiting for? Now Move!" The lady said, I notice that she was a girl around my age, She opened the window because she was sweating like she was in some kind of trouble, she was patting a tissue paper on her face here and there, I confused that 'She's sweating in winter' Maybe This place is new for her, She was in a lavender trouser with a black skirt, Black full shirt and an upper black coat which has so many pockets, And she has a large size travel backpack.

"Where's your Destination?" I asked gently, the gust of winds with vanilla fragrance constantly blowing and I just got a whiff of what heaven smells like.

"Oh-I,uh.." She blinked and pulled out a paper from her backpack "Yeah, Take me Amity park"

"Amity Park!" I repeated and smiled at the name.

"Do you know that place?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course, I know that place, I live there,impatiently" I told her.

"Good then" She sigh. "About how long will it take to get there?"

"Um, It will take almost three hours to get there" I replied, She was looking so upset "What's the fare"

"That's Blah,blah,blah" I continue "Wear your seat belt," I told her "So, You aren't from around here, right?" I asked making some conversation.

"Yeah, I'm not" She answered.

"Have you been here before?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've been here once before when I was younger, I and my family have lived in Amity Park but then we moved, to left Everything, My childhood and childhood friends" She was so sad, she has lost in the train of thoughts.

"So, they didn't come with you?" I asked, and look her in the rear view mirror.

"Who?" She asked confusedly.

"Your parents!" I said.

"No!"She answered.

"How come you came here, alone- I mean an unknown place without anyone..." I asked.

"I came here in search of my-" She stopped.

"In search of who?" I asked and wait for impatiently.

"My Husband!" She whispered.

"Your Husband?" I confused and suddenly my mind hit to a question 'She's really married or she's lying'."Don't mind, He left you?" I asked.

"Let it go!" She said.

"Do you've his photo?, So I can tell If I've seen him or not?" I asked I think maybe If I could help her.

"I said let it go, I don't want to talk about it" She shout a little.

I quiet then, maybe she's nerves that's why she doesn't want to talk, I continue "OK-but perhaps I could help you- You can tell me If you want so-?" I asked but got no reply, I was noticing that she's staring me constantly but when I caught her staring, she's pretending like she's not.

"Uh- What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Daniel, My name is Daniel and your's?" I asked back.

"What your full name?" She ignored my question.

"Uh, Sorry- I can't tell you" I ate the humble pie because I don't even know what my last name is?..and I don't wanna lie like I did when I got my driving certificate "Are you, alright Ma'am?" I asked.

"Yeah, Why?" She asked.

"You are sweating?" I asked.

"Is it that obvious?" She said.

After few minutes "Umm-Do you want some music?" I asked because she was looking so bored and sad, so maybe the music make her comfortable.

"OK!" She replied placing her black hairs behind her ear, I turn on the radio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Meanwhile Sam's Pov:**

I rushed out from the airport, staring here and there for the Taxi,I saw there was one, on the opposite side of the road, The road was too busy, It was full of traffic,

"Taxi!" I shout but the traffic sound was too much than my voice, I never scared before but at this time I'm scared from crossing the road, but the worst thing which was eating me that It's an unknown place for me and I've to get to my destination, to find Danny-, Yeah I ran from my home to come here and find him.

I barely passed the street and I saw the driver start the taxi, I quickly rushed there, opened the Taxi's back seat door and got in, The soft mattress of the seat gave me the little comfort, I shut the door and told driver to move, I sigh deeply but still little worried, thinking 'What if I couldn't find him, And suddenly I saw in the rear-view mirror, I caught driver staring me.

"What are you waiting for? Now Move!" I ordered, He was looking young to be a Taxi driver, He was good looking and maybe around my age, I confused, I didn't even know what will be my next step, I was sweating, I opened the window.

"Where's your Destination?" He asked politely.

"Oh-I,uh.." I blinked and pulled out a paper from my backpack, I've written there everything "Yeah, Take me Amity park" I said breathlessly ,I know that he lives in that city but I didn't know his house address.

"Amity Park!" He repeated I got confused, Maybe he doesn't know that place.

"Do you know that place?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course, I know that place, I live there" He replied, I sigh, That's alright then.

"Good then" I sigh. "About how long will it take to get there?"

"Um, It will take almost three hours to get there" He replied "What's the fare," I asked.

"That's Blah,blah,blah," He told me and said "Wear your seat belt" He continued "So, You aren't from around here, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm not" I answered.

"Have you been here before?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've been here once before when I was younger, me and my family have lived in Amity Park but then we moved, to left Everything, My childhood and childhood friends" I was so sad, I was lost in my past thoughts, when me and Danny were little but the driver interrupted.

"So, they didn't come with you?" He asked.

"Who?" I asked confusedly.

"Your parents!" He said.

"Oh,No!" I answered.

"How come you came here, alone- I mean an unknown place without anyone...alone," He asked.

"I came her in search of my-" I stopped, I think I shouldn't tell him.

"In search of who?" He repeated.

"My Husband!" I said quietly but he heard it.

"Your Husband?" He said then continue "Don't mind, Did he leave you?" He asked.

"Let it go!" I told him, 'He doesn't leave me, I didn't want to leave him' I thought.

"Do you've his photo?, So I can tell If I've seen him or not?" He asked again.

"I said let it go, I don't want to talk about it" I shout because I can't show him the photo, Actually I don't have his photo, I even don't know that I would find him or not.

"OK-but perhaps I could help you-If you would tell me so?" He asked but I didn't answer, I was confused, 'Maybe he's right, I should tell him but I don't know him and why do I share my problems with a taxi driver', I looked him, He has black hairs and blue eyes, same as Danny 'What if he's Danny? No It can't be, Danny can't be a Taxi driver but if he' then He caught me staring.

"Uh- What's your name?" I asked.

"Daniel, My name is Daniel and your's" He asked.

"What your full name?" I asked Daniel wasn't Danny's name, maybe his full name could help me to understand.

"Uh, Sorry- I can't tell you" He apologized "Are you, alright Ma'am?" He asked.

"Yeah, Why?" I asked.

"You are sweating?" He said.

"Is this that obvious?" I replied.

After some time passed "Umm-Do you want some music?" He asked.

"OK!" I replied Yeah I really want something to calm my fear down, He turned on the radio, But no The song made me more emotional.

 _One step closer_

 _I have died_ every day _waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more... (by Christina perry)_

My head was resting on the back of the seat, My eyes were closed, I lost in the train of my thoughts.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Note: Danny and Sam both are 18 years old in this story._

 **Hope you enjoy,**

 **Review if you do,**

 **Please Review.**


End file.
